pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade
October 9, 2015 | previous = Owlette and the Moon-Ball | next = Owlette the Winner}} "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade" (also known as "Yoyo et le bataillon des papillons" in French) is the first half of the 5th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. "Zoo Day" is today! Connor wants to see the lions and tigers, but Greg and Amaya want to see the butterfly gardens instead. Greg and Amaya think that Connor is acting really rough. Then they see that the zoo visitors are leaving the butterfly gardens because the butterflies are gone. By night, the PJ Masks try to get the butterflies back home, to the zoo. Owlette uses gentle wind gusts, and Gekko beckons them by changing colors. Catboy makes the butterflies whimper by grabbing them in a net at "super cat speed", which makes his teammates mad. Owlette says he's making them miserable, but then Gekko finds out that Luna Girl is using the stolen butterflies as her new "sidekicks" to replace her moths. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths *Cameron *Marie (cameo) *Steven (cameo) *Tommy (cameo) Today is Zoo Day at the zoo, and Connor cannot wait to see the lions and tigers. However, Amaya and Greg are planning to see the butterflies first, feeding them flowers during their visit. Connor is not interested, because he claims that all butterflies do is just flap and fly around, while lions and tigers are much more interesting with their physical features and amazing actions. Amaya and Greg do not budge at this, though, and walk over to the butterfly gardens, declaring that they will see the lions and tigers later once they finish looking at the butterflies. Reluctantly, Connor decides to follow them. Once the three kids get to the butterfly gardens, though, all of the visitors are leaving. Connor believes that this must be because butterflies are not interesting, but the real reason why everyone is leaving is that the butterflies are missing. All that is left is a moth flying around, which means that Luna Girl must have taken them. Therefore, the PJ Masks decide to get them back. At headquarters, the PJ Masks decide that since they are looking for butterflies, that means they need to use a flying vehicle for this mission. That being said, they hop in the Owl-Glider and fly into the town. While Catboy is in disbelief over Luna Girl taking only butterflies and not lions or tigers, Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to search for any signs of the villainess and the butterflies. In a few moments, she finds a butterfly in one part of the town, and lands the Owl-Glider there. The PJ Masks exit the aircraft, and Owlette and Gekko go up to the butterfly. Seeing that "it must have escaped from Luna Girl," they decide to try and get it to follow them; Owlette asks it to follow her as she can fly with it, while Gekko asks it to follow him as he can show it his colors. Catboy, who has stayed behind, gets impatient of what they are doing, though, and with his Super Cat Speed, he grabs a butterfly net and a box filled with air holes. Soon, before Owlette and Gekko could catch the butterfly carefully, he rushes in to catch it and puts it in the box. Annoyed, Owlette and Gekko walk up to him, and ask him to let the butterfly out, complaining that he was really rough with it and that it is unhappy. However, Catboy believes that "this is the best way to catch them," and points out that there are more of them nearby, presumably from escaping Luna Girl. Seeing them, Gekko declares that he and Owlette help out with catching the butterflies this time. Carefully, Owlette flies up to one butterfly and asks it to follow her, while Gekko walks up to a couple more, and asks them to see his changing colors. However, Catboy gets impatient again, so when he sees one of the butterflies flying by him, he uses his Super Cat Speed to catch it in the butterfly net. He then runs up to the butterflies that are about to be in the hands of Owlette and Gekko, and catches them as well, placing them in the box with the two other butterflies in there. He feels proud at what he has done so far, until the box begins to move in his hands, and he drops it on the ground. Owlette explains to him that this is because the butterflies are really upset since he was not gentle with them. Catboy looks at the moving box, concerned about this for a second, but pushes this off, feeling that he is only helping them. Suddenly, Gekko points out something: Luna Girl's moths! Seeing them fly away, the PJ Masks climb up one of the buildings and follow where they are coming from, in hopes of finding Luna Girl and the rest of the butterflies. On one of the rooftops, there is Luna Girl indeed, and in her Luna Magnet, there are the butterflies! Tired of her moths messing up, she decides to use the butterflies as her sidekicks instead. The butterflies do not want to, and they try to fly away, but Luna Girl pulls them back. Soon, the PJ Masks arrive, and proclaim that they are ready to get the butterflies back from her. Upon seeing the team, the moths ask Luna Girl if they can stop them. Luna Girl accepts, but adds on that this is their last chance to prove themselves. With that, the moths fly over to the PJ Masks, and successfully catch Owlette and Gekko, holding them down and tickling them; however, they miss Catboy, who has jumped out the way. Luna Girl decides to fix this, and releases the butterflies from her Luna Magnet so they can catch Catboy as well, only for them to fly off. The villainess is not having it, though, and catches up to them, commanding them to get him, unless if they want to stay trapped in her Luna Magnet forever. With no choice, they fly towards Catboy, but he is not fazed by this, knowing that they are only gentle enough not to hurt him. He jumps up towards the butterflies, captures a couple of them in his net, and places them in the box. Each time that he does it, though, the butterflies become more and more upset, whimpering as they are forcibly captured in the net and then in the box. Soon, as Catboy tries to place the last of the butterflies in the box, some of them escape from it. He tries to catch them again, but he accidently hits the box, and it opens, letting all of the butterflies out. Now angry, they fly in to get him. Catboy gets out of their way, and while trying to catch them again, he tries to convince them that he is just helping them. Unfortunately for him, they are not convinced, and soon enough, after forming a broom, the butterflies push Catboy away and towards Owlette and Gekko, much to Luna Girl's pleasure. Now knowing that Luna Girl does not need them anymore since she is proud of what the butterflies had just done, the moths get off of Owlette and Gekko and sadly fly away. Catboy is surprised at what just happened: even though the butterflies are only gentle, they managed to push him away, and he believed that he was just helping them. Gekko and Owlette explain to him that it must be because they were angry about being trapped in a box, and since he was rough with them, they were rough to him back. Realizing this, Catboy now knows how it feels, and now feels bad about putting the butterflies through all of this. Meanwhile, Luna Girl is happy now that she has the butterflies as her new and useful sidekicks, and declares that they are staying with her forever. She then commands them to get the PJ Masks, but to her surprise, the butterflies just fly over to her and cover her. Not amused by what they are doing, she takes out her Luna Magnet and attempts to capture them again. They move away from the beams, though, and push the Luna Magnet out of Luna Girl's hands. The villainess picks it up and tries to catch them again, but the butterflies push it out again, and this time, it breaks. While this situation is taking place, the PJ Masks share a satisfied laugh, seeing that the butterflies do not like Luna Girl to be rough with them as well. Catboy proclaims that it is now time get the butterflies back, and this time, they will be nice and gentle doing it. He therefore asks Owlette and Gekko to get the butterflies to follow them by beckoning them with flying and changing colors, respectively. Then, with his Super Cat Speed, Catboy grabs a bouquet of flowers, so the butterflies can have something to eat as well. The PJ Masks are now ready to take the butterflies home. One by one, the PJ Masks go up to the insects, who are crowded around Luna Girl again after she roughly attempts to command them yet again. After showing them what they have and gently asking them to come with them, one group follows Owlette by flying with her, while another group follows Gekko with his changing colors. Soon, Catboy comes up to the rest of the butterflies, and apologizes for being so rough with them earlier. He shows them the bouquet of flowers, picking up a flower to hold towards them, and asks them nicely to come with him. In response, a butterfly flies over to the flower, and it squeaks happily. With that, the butterflies accept his apology and offer to follow him. Luna Girl is surprised: although the PJ Masks were only being nice to them, the butterflies still followed them. Now that all of the butterflies are away from her, she angrily grabs her Luna Magnet, and flies over to catch the butterflies, but sees that it is broken from her quarrel with the butterflies when she tries to use it. Nevertheless, she still flies over, but this time, she sadly asks the butterflies to come back to her. When that does not work, she calls for her moths, whom she quickly spots on one of the lampposts. Luna Girl commands them to get the butterflies, but they ignore her. She commands them again, but this time, she does so in anger, especially with an insult. Greatly upset at her outburst, they don't comply and fly away, and to Luna Girl's surprise, they fly towards the PJ Masks. When they arrive, the team is also surprised at this, but nevertheless, they accept them to come with them, with Catboy promising that he will be nice to them. With the butterflies and the moths on the PJ Masks' side, Luna Girl shouts out in despair. She now has no helpers, and soon becomes greatly depressed. Looking behind him after her outburst, Gekko comments on how he almost feels sorry for the villainess. Now feeling sorry about leaving her, one moth turns around and slowly flies up to her to give her a kiss on the nose. Soon, all of the moths start to feel sorry, and they fly back over to her. Once she sees them around her, Luna Girl apologizes for being so rude to them and trying to replace them. She asks them if they still want to stay with her, to which they respond by hugging her. Looking at this with cute eyes, the PJ Masks sigh happily, and watch as they fly away happily with each other. Once they are all gone, they return the butterflies back to the butterfly gardens, and exclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, the kids are in the butterfly gardens, enjoying the butterflies flying around. Connor shows Amaya and Greg a little butterfly trick: while holding up a finger, but at the same time being nice and careful, he can have a couple of butterflies land on it. Suddenly, Cameron barges in and roars, scaring the insects. Greg scolds him, but Cameron laughs at this, sarcastically asking if he was too rough with them. To his surprise, the butterflies come on top of him and tickle him. After a few moments, he shakes them off, and Connor explains that it was because he was too rough. He advises him to be gentle, and Cameron complies. Soon enough, some of the butterflies land on him. Wondering what else to do, he sees Connor, Amaya, and Greg with butterflies on them, spinning around carefully, but having fun. Another butterfly lands on his nose, and soon admits that they are interesting. The kids then share a laugh, and the episode ends. *''This episode teaches you not to be rough and to not be rude to others.'' *It is revealed that Cameron hates butterflies. However, he grew to like them by the end of the episode. *Xfinity/Comcast listings call this episode Catboy's Butterfly Brigade. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl